


Get Some Rest, Dear

by 1RoseLily1



Series: Trapped in with Entraptia [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Sleepy Love, entrapta needs sleep, i just love them so much, potential for snuggles, scorpia is very kind and pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseLily1/pseuds/1RoseLily1
Summary: The fright-zone was a dark, musty, and usually awful place to live if you liked sunshine and rainbows, and yet? Scorpia never seemed to have a doubt in her tender spirit about how she loved life. She was so kind and thoughtful, a caring mother if maybe one day, and she always saw the best in people. It had it’s advantages.Entrapta tended to enjoy the little things in life. Literally. Tiny food, tiny tools, and tiny robots! So when people found out she enjoyed Scorpia’s company and the way her big personality fit into Entrapta’s own space? You could say it was a bit of a shock, but they seemed to just mesh very well, so people let it be.An example of them meshing well and being cute? A day like today.---------Entrapta needs some rest and Scorpia is so caring and worried she'll care and watch over her purple pining friend to make sure she gets the sleep she needs!





	Get Some Rest, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first SheRa fic!! I originally did it as a submission to the beautiful @foxesarealien ‘s on tumblr, but wanted to post it on my own account as well! 
> 
> It is my new otp for the SheRa fandom, Entraptia! (Entrapta x Scorpia)!! I just think the two are adorable and have a lot of potential! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The fright-zone was a dark, musty, and usually awful place to live if you liked sunshine and rainbows, and yet? Scorpia never seemed to have a doubt in her tender spirit about how she loved life. She was so kind and thoughtful, a caring mother if maybe one day, and she always saw the best in people. It had it’s advantages.

Entrapta tended to enjoy the little things in life. Literally. Tiny food, tiny tools, and tiny robots! So when people found out she enjoyed Scorpia’s company and the way her big personality fit into Entrapta’s own space? You could say it was a bit of a shock, but they seemed to just mesh very well, so people let it be.

An example of them meshing well and being cute? A day like today.

Catra was out training… or maybe simply roaming the base? Or maybe napping in her immensely large bed and plotting another attack? Either way, she had left the two alone to their own devices, working on the black garnet and absorbing data, simply mingling and talking while they worked. It was a nice and refreshing to just be in each other’s presence.

Entrapta was explaining how a particle wave worked when Scorpia noticed her eyes droop just a little. It was sudden and slight, but there enough for Scorpia to know Entrapta was due for some rest. She had been working nonstop recently for however long and it worried Scorpia to think of her working so hard and diligently for extended periods of time.

“Hey, uh, are you feeling tired..?” Scorpia decided to ask, just to check up on the techie.

“Huh? Of course! Why’d ya ask?” Entrapta answered with enough energy for Scorpia to nearly forget she ever saw a hint of restless energy in the first place.

“Just needin’ to know if you’d need a break, is all.” Scorpia shrugged her shoulders and returned to speech as earlier.

It didn’t happen again for another hour, but this time it was so prominent Scorpia knew something was off. Entrapta had been typing something in when her head lulled down and then shot back up in a flash.

“Whoa there!” Scorpia rested a claw on the back of Entrapta’s lower back and steadied her. “Tired?” She asked.

“Tired?” Entrapta chuckled and snickered and shook her head. “Nope! I’m just resetting some code! It’s boring work!” She tried to justify it, shrugging off her tiredness yet again.

Scorpia let her.

The very last time it happened was the last straw for Scorpia. She had been worrying for another hour and this time not paying close enough attention. One moment she was analyzing some notes of Entrapta and the next she had an arm full of the girl.

Entrapta had been nodding on and off for the last hour, bobbing her head and letting herself doze in and out of a state, when it became too much and she suddenly let herself snap into it fully, the only place for her to go in her mind was obviously to the soft lesbian to her right’s arms.

Cheek pressed against her breast, nuzzling into the softness and yet firmness of it, she purred. Scorpia watched as Entrapta whined and tried to curl up and around her, laughing lightly.

“I’m guessing someone needs to sleep?” Scorpia spoke but not really to anyone, simply ready for what was next.

She scooped to tired purple princess into her arms, holding her in a bridal carry. Scorpia’s plan was simple:

1) Take the sleeping beauty to her room.

That’s it. The only problem? Entrapta didn’t exactly have a room yet… so, her room was good as any.

Scorpia carried her off and through the empty halls as quiet as possible so not to disturb her rest. As she rounded a corner and got to her door she opened it and brought her over to the bed. It was fun for Scorpia, she got to tuck her in and brush her bangs from behind her face to show her tired and exhausted features. She looked overworked…

Scorpia made a mental note to make sure Entrapta ate, slept, and kept up with hygiene, even if she had to take care of the princess herself! She was willing to do it.

Scorpia soon settled into her own side, but not before she took off the mask and goggles Entrapta wore so as not to hurt her head, and she thought about taking the pony tails out, but didn’t want to disturb anything, so let it be. When she was proud of her work and knew Entrapta was settled in and cozy, she let herself rest.

To say the least, it was a very refreshing night. In the morning Entrapta looked better then she had in days and even grateful for Scorpia. Before heading off to pick back up on her work she gave the tender arachnid a soft kiss on the cheek, then dashed down the halls and was off to start yet another day.

_Scorpia was very pleased with herself_


End file.
